The image-forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by an electrophotographic image-forming process includes electrophotographic copying machines, electrophotographic printers (such as LED printers, and laser beam printers), electrophotographic facsimile machines, and electrophotographic word processors.
The image-forming apparatus like those mentioned above comprises a fixation assembly for fixing an unfixed toner image, a polygon mirror-driving motor for rotating a scanner for projecting image data onto a photosensitive member at a high rotation speed, an electronic assembly, and so forth. The fixation assembly, the polygon mirror-driving motor, and the electronic assembly generate heat. For removing the generated heat, the image-forming apparatus usually contains a ventilator like a fan, and has an air inlet for introducing outside air therein and an air outlet for expelling the inside air. When the image-forming apparatus is placed in a room, the air inlet and the air outlet of the apparatus should be kept apart from the room wall at a certain distance.